


《你看起来很好吃》H番外①

by RaspberrYuu



Series: 你看起来很好吃 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 故事主线是枫雅创作我监制的视频短片《你看起来很好吃》





	《你看起来很好吃》H番外①

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [你看起来很好吃](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486343) by 枫雅. 



> 故事主线是枫雅创作我监制的视频短片[《你看起来很好吃》](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av5167286)

"你你你……别别别，别在这儿啊！”  
"没人。”吴世勋从背后环住小蔡，空着的手把小蔡手中的汤勺夺走放在一边。  
"这这这，这可是我上班的地方！”  
"检查过了，没摄像头。”  
"你！你你你……”比天不怕地不怕的嘉禾更让人没办法的，只有厚脸皮的吴世勋了。

吴世勋是来接他下班，在饭店门口等得所有人都走光了也没见他的人影。反正自己也不是第一次当跟踪狂了，就悄咪咪地摸到了后厨，果然还剩个人影在那不知道忙前忙后地忙什么。不过灵敏的鼻子倒是一下子拆穿了小蔡的计划。  
"奶油蘑菇浓汤。”  
被突然出现的声音吓得勺子差点掉了。  
"人都走光了，怎么还在这磨蹭？”  
"喏，你尝尝。"小蔡吹了吹勺中刚舀出来的一口汤，举到吴世勋嘴边。  
真的太可爱了。看着小蔡闪闪发光的眼睛，吴世勋脑子里只有这个想法，抓着他握着勺柄的手，看着他的眼睛慢慢喝下那口汤。  
"嗯，好喝。你就为了这个一直没走啊？"  
"……一周年……"小蔡有点扭捏地转过身去摆弄起操作台上的菜装得很忙的样子。  
"嗯？"刚疑惑出声，看到小蔡红着的耳朵，吴世勋突然开窍了。今天是他们正式认识一周年，一年前的这天小蔡给他做的就是奶油蘑菇浓汤。  
既然是个好日子，当然要纪念一下咯。  
吴世勋直接摘掉了小蔡头上的厨师帽，将自己脑袋搁在了他肩上。  
"你干嘛呢？"  
接下来的中文，大概是小蔡这么久以来听他说过的最标准的发音了。  
"试蔡。"

啊啊啊啊啊！！！小蔡心里已经止不住地嚎叫了。后厨的灯光太亮了，平时工作时是为了不放错任何一道佐料，但不是让这个臭流氓紧盯着人身体看的啊！！躺在金属制的操作台上，像是怕光似的将两只胳膊挡在面前，但埋在他下身努力吞吐的人知道，他是害羞得脸要滴血了。  
但遮得住眼睛却堵不住耳朵，淫靡的水声在空旷的后厨里格外清晰。下体包裹在温热的口腔里简直舒服得要失去了理智。小蔡现在想起了今天中午亲自操刀的那条水煮鱼，意识模糊中觉得扑腾挣扎的鱼变成了自己，拿着刀穿着厨师服的变成了吴世勋。  
下身暴露在空气中的凉意将他的思绪一下子拉回。  
"啊……凉……"  
滚烫的皮肤直接接触到操作台，身体条件反射地想要逃离这种温差，小蔡不自觉的将腰抬了起来。吴世勋的左手便看准时机垫在了他的屁股下面，时轻时重地揉捏起来；右手熟练地把小蔡上衣的排扣一个个解开。厨师服里面的背心已经被汗水浸透了，紧贴在诱人的身体上勾勒出胸前急需慰藉的两点突起。  
回应这具身体的期待般的，吴世勋毫不留情地隔着衣服咬了上去。感官无限放大的敏感身体几乎惊得跳起，被他的大手安抚似的按回了操作台。  
"别……轻点……啊……疼……"小蔡的左手抓着那团栗色的头发试图把他拉开，但右手却托着他的后脑勺把给予自己快感的人拉得更近。  
终于松开了被蹂躏得比另一边已经大出一倍的肉粒，用舌尖舔了舔。"不疼的。等下我会忙不过来，另一边你自己来好吗？"  
说的是商量的口气，但他可没打算给他任何商量的余地。  
"嗯……热……嘴唇好干……"只顾着喘息的殷红嘴唇，因为高温的皮肤被蒸干了水份，现在能滋润它的只能是另外一双唇。  
吴世勋并没有直接吻上去，而是伸出舌头慢慢舔舐小蔡干涸的嘴唇，右手抓住小蔡的左手，从汗湿的背心下面摸进去，引导他捏着自己的乳粒玩弄了起来。  
不够。嘴唇得到了滋润，但嗓子依旧干得发疼。小巧的舌头怯生生地舔了下自己的嘴唇，碰到了依旧流连在自己唇上的舌头，小蔡愣住不敢动了，眼睛睁大了看着紧盯着自己的人，突然意识到自己好像做了什么不得了的邀请。  
"噗。"被自己小男友的神态逗得乐的不行，也自我反省着这时候怎么还有空想他为什么那么可爱，吴世勋便再也没有犹豫地卷着对方小巧的舌头推回了小蔡的口腔里，攻城略地，不放过任何一寸敏感的皮肤，任何一个让他颤抖的动作。  
然而长时间无人照抚的阴茎热度不减，却又达不到顶端，流出的淫液顺着硬挺一路滑到了后穴，让后面也变得发痒难耐起来。要不是上身还穿着粗厚的厨师服阻隔了背后操作台的冰冷，鬼知道他冰火两重天的煎熬中他会发疯成什么样。  
"世勋……下面……"这人明明把他的屁股都捏的发红了，却没有一点帮他也照顾下前面的意思。小蔡觉得自己反正也参不透这色鬼脑子里想的啥，干脆放弃了思考，也不管伏在自己身上的人依旧衣冠整齐得很，高抬起自己的腰，在吴世勋的上衣布料上摩擦着自己滴水的铃口。  
"下面？"放开被自己咬得快要滴血的嘴唇，额头抵着他的，吸进他喘出的热气，又将混着两人味道的热气呼进小蔡微张的嘴里。"前面还是后面？要我照顾前面的话，后面你就自己来了？"  
"你你你……臭流氓……唔……"  
吴世勋竟然还催促般地轻弹了下已经比手的温度还烫的肉块，成功打断了自己情人早就失去意义的抵抗声音。  
"chòu liú máng？什么意思？"  
"就就就是，你，你这种……啊……"看到吴世勋脸上调笑的表情，小蔡难得反应惊人地明白过来，这人又在假装自己听不懂了。  
"快选啊……我的下面可忍不住了啊。"为了证明自己的话，吴世勋用下身的小帐篷顶起的粗糙布料摩擦着小蔡敏感的臀肉，在他呼吸般收缩的后穴周围打着转。"好想快点进入那个温热的地方，搅动它，撑开它，不留一丝缝隙，让你的后面紧紧地吸着我，直到把我的‘奶油蘑菇浓汤’榨得一滴不剩，才肯放开我。"  
这这这人到底从哪里学到的这种中文啊！！小蔡只想知道今天后厨还有没有剩下的豆腐可以让自己一头撞死。  
不过这种思绪也只维持了两秒，身体的欲望也不停叫嚣着让他自己动起来。右手颤巍巍地伸向自己的下体，使了点劲地握住，开始上下撸动起来。  
看到他选择了前面，后面自然是由吴世勋来照顾了。已经熄了火的汤锅表面还有些温热，用勺子舀起一口汤含进嘴里，就着这股甜腻味道直接嘴对嘴地送进了小蔡嘴里。两根修长的手指在两人的嘴唇尚未分开时就插进了刚被灌入浓汤的口腔，舌头被衔起湿润着手指，没法好好吞咽下去的汤混着两人的唾液从嘴角流下。  
放开了再次被自己吸允充血的嘴唇，吴世勋将他脸上的一切液体——来不及吞咽的汤，唾液，有些委屈渗出的泪水，以及细细浮出的汗，一点不剩地卷入自己口中。两根已被湿润的右手指也熟门熟路地探索进了久等的温热地带。  
"唔……世勋……不够……"  
我也觉得不够啊！吴世勋有些生气地如此想着。但不知道是紧张还是贪婪而吸附上来的肉壁，紧致的压感迫使他拉拽回自己的理智，不扩张好疼的可是两个人啊。  
"乖，再忍一忍。"另一只手拉起小蔡的背心让他自己咬住，低下头舔舐啃咬他喘息起伏的胸部；右手慢慢加快了抽插的速度，在啧啧的水声越来越清晰的时候插入了第三根手指。  
因为突然的刺激，小蔡本就蜷起的双腿一下子勾住了吴世勋的腰，操作台完美的高度使得他的囊袋直接贴在了突起的布料上。什么都顾不上，根本停不下来了。小蔡摸索着拉开了吴世勋的裤链，掏出了他的巨大，用两只相比较而言并不大的手，将自己与他的并在一起撸动起来，肉块贴在一起跳动着就像他们的心跳也同步了一般。嘴里也不自觉地呻吟出声。  
"世勋……好舒服……你的好烫啊……嗯……"  
所有感官上的刺激让吴世勋的脑子瞬间炸开了，谁还管扩张得够不够，不够的话插到它够不就好了！  
手指抽出时肠道还不舍般地挽留着，却也兴奋地开始期待能让它更加疯狂的东西的到来。吴世勋从努力活动的双手中抽出自己的肉棒，拜之所赐已经坚挺无比的桩子轻轻松松地就打开了入口，略粗的顶端卡在入口处左摇右晃着就是没有深入的意思。  
小蔡不解地睁开眼，低眉看着伏在自己身上的人。眼眶里打转的生理盐水因为他低垂的眼皮看起来更加波光粼粼了。  
"怎么…………啊！……嗯……你干嘛啊……"  
一句完整的话直接被冲碎成了好几段。本以为他停下来在等什么，却突然末根插入一捅到底，连肉壁都因为瞬间摩擦产生的热度仿佛烫伤了似的。手中的阴茎也终于因为突如其来的刺激射出了浊液。  
看着自己的情人嗔怪般地盯着自己大口喘着气，吴世勋咯咯笑了起来。  
"看着这么粗的东西一下子消失进自己体内，是不是特别刺激？"  
"什么啊……你这是在……变相夸自己嘛……"  
"难道不是吗？"  
男人果然还是要用行动说话的。感受到后穴分泌的淫液已经慢慢将他的肉棒浸泡在内，吴世勋掐着小蔡的细腰就开始慢慢活动起来。先是试探的活动，观察着身下人的反应来找准那个点，目标明确之后便开始大幅度地抽插起来。  
绝对不是他的情人滤镜太重，吴世勋觉得这身体绝对从里到外都透着天生的吸引力。无论自己放慢加快，肠道里的肉壁总能严丝缝合地，连他肉棒上凸起的脉络都能全方位照顾好地吸附上去。眼睛也是一点都挪不开地紧盯着交合处，看着媚肉随着自己的动作若隐若现，响亮的水声和肉体碰撞的声音，更主要的是身下的人的呻吟声，在空旷无人的后厨里像立体音效般播放着。  
"慢……哈……慢点……唔……不，不要总是那里……"  
背心被掀到了胸部以上，后背紧贴着尽管胸口大开却依旧挂在身上的厨师服上。整个人一直在被撞飞又掐着腰被拉回来中重复着，后背摩擦着粗糙的布料感觉都快破皮了。  
"为什么不要？"吴世勋一下子整根抽出，被湿润的巨大顶端在离开后穴时，甚至发出了拔出酒栓时才会有的响亮声音。小蔡因为响声还愣神的一瞬间，热度丝毫未减的肉柱像瞄准了穴口的凿子一样，一捅到底，再次准确无误地凿在那一点上。  
"呀！！"无法言喻的快感电流般从后穴传递到身体的每一个细胞，让小蔡的身体弹了起来，上身一下子坐起，双手环住了吴世勋的脖子。仅仅因为后穴的刺激而再次硬起来的前端差点又射了出来，却被吴世勋坏心眼地堵住了出口。"让我去……唔……难受……"头埋在肩窝里带着点哭腔闷闷地抱怨着。  
吴世勋也咬住对方小巧的耳垂，将舌尖探进他的耳蜗，惩罚般地用牙齿扯了下他的耳尖。  
"你射完第二次总会体力透支昏睡过去，留我一个人孤零零的。我才不要。"撒娇的口气委屈的要命，好像真的千错万错都是小蔡精力不及他旺盛的错似的。  
松开已经错过了汹涌而出那一瞬感觉的阴茎，看小蔡也没有松开自己脖子的意思，就托着他手感颇佳的臀部继续上下耸动起来。  
"但是……后背……啊……疼……唔……"  
瞬间明白了小蔡的意思，终于三下五除二就把他扒个精光，自己也将T恤连着外面毛衣一并掀起从头顶扯下。吴世勋皱眉想了想，抬起小蔡的两条腿环住自己的腰，托起他的臀部离开了操作台。  
"啊！……"身体坠坠地要往下沉，双腿一下子将吴世勋的腰紧紧夹住。但重力实际上只是让肉棒插的更深罢了，因为害怕掉下去，后穴也收缩绞住了唯一的依靠。被狠狠咬住的下体差点把持不住，吴世勋倒吸一口冷气速度挪到旁边的椅子上坐下，拍着小蔡的臀部让他放松。  
"差点被你谋害亲夫了。"  
"这又是哪里学的词……"小蔡觉得回头必须要对他的中文学习来源好好追根究底一番。但今天是肯定没戏了。  
吴世勋抬起小蔡的一条腿，保持着钉在他体内的姿势让他转了180度背对着自己，肠道包裹着肉棒摩擦了半圈的感觉太刺激了，小蔡尖叫出声，而吴世勋低低地发出舒服的叹息。但他知道更舒服的在后面。  
他没放下那双腿，反而将两个膝盖窝抬起更高张开更大。用自己的臂弯卡住他的腿弯处，抬起他的臀部，只留了龟头卡在穴口。  
经过之前的教训，小蔡猜到他要做什么了。"别这样……我会受不了的……别……啊啊啊啊啊！！"  
尽管很满意听到情人的求饶，但吴世勋并没有手下留情的打算。双臂的力量一松，自己的腰同时在往上一送，顿时水花四溅，怀里被插软的身体只能依靠着他的胸膛，将头枕在他的肩膀上，无助地在他耳边喘息着。  
"世勋……世勋……"  
软糯的嗓子早就染上了情色的味道，被喊着名字的人感觉自己也撑不久了。将同样抬起落下的动作重复了不过四五次，小蔡仅靠后穴的抽插就让前面缴械投降了。  
射精之后的后穴里，肉壁的每一寸都极速升温，催促般地吸允着体内的东西。吴世勋再也忍耐不了，将滚烫的精液射进了高温的肠道里。  
抱着怀里的人细吻温存着，感觉他摇摇欲坠地要昏睡过去，吴世勋轻轻拍了拍他的脸。  
"我的‘奶油蘑菇浓汤’味道如何？"  
小蔡已经没有力气吐槽他，只能忿恨地瞪了他一眼。吴世勋心情愉悦地在小蔡脸上"吧唧"亲了一口，将自己的分身退了出来，拍拍他的屁股说，"我先把你抱回车上，那里暖和，我再回来收拾下这里。‘汤’含着，别洒了。如果弄脏了车子，我也不介意弄得更脏一些。"  
听到"威胁"，小蔡赶紧把括约肌收紧了些。这车他记得并不是他的，还是吴世勋从他那个韩彬哥那里借来的。  
"回去让我的蔡大厨慢慢品尝我做的‘汤’。"


End file.
